Going Organic
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Shakey loves Janice AND Reba, but he knows he could only have one of them. Or...can he? Lemon in later chapter.


**I know I owe you all an update to my two other Alpha and Omega fics, but I just couldn't not write this!**

**There will be at least a lemon or two before this story is over; this will be relatively short, at least 4-5, maybe more chapters depending on what happens.**

**But, I hope you enjoy at least!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha and Omega under any circumstances but I sure wish I did.**

Chapter 1: The Color Blue

Blue. That's what you always see on them. The color blue. Blue mouth, blue teeth…even their breath smelled like the color blue. He wondered…if they even tasted like the color blue.

These were the kind of thoughts that came to Shakey's head each and every time he watched those two females, Reba and Janice, eating from the large bush that supplied them of all the berries they wanted. Reba and Janice…Janice and Reba. Though others might not find them as attractive as Kate and the now-Alpha Lilly, Shakey thought they were the most gorgeous creatures this side of Jasper Park, Canada.

Vegetarians…whoever heard of vegetarian wolves? Sure it was something you don't see every day but Shakey found it attractive; they were different from all the others. They were individuals, and they were willing to stand up for their choice. He still remembered how they yelled out "Stop the insanity, go organic!" during the night before Kate and Humphrey came back, before the war started. And he found it sexy, how they wanted to help prevent the conflict between the packs, despite how strange their attempt seemed. Next to the time Kate flipped her hair during the Moonlight Howl, Shakey thought it was the sexiest thing he ever saw a female do.

So while the others were out hunting for their food, they would be in front of that same bush and eating their berries. Shakey made sure to keep his distance; the last thing he wanted was Reba and Janice seeing him and think he's some kind of stalker.

"Man, I could just watch them all day…" Shakey said to himself, his head resting comfortably on his paw. When the other guys weren't around, off doing other things, or when he just decided to leave for a few minutes, he always came to watch Reba and Janice eat; just watch them eat. Yeah, it sounds a little strange at first and he had absolutely no idea why he liked watching them. Maybe because, they wouldn't let him if they knew?

Whatever the reason was Shakey watched from this same spot, behind a small bush directly across from the large berry bush that gave him a nice view of the two Omega females. So far they had not seen him yet and he hoped they wouldn't. He had broken a few twigs in the bush on his last visits so he could see them without having to part the leaves himself the entire time and possibly cause any unwanted noise. He could just lay there and relax. His dark-furred face helped him blend in with the concealing shroud of the bush, and he was very thankful for that.

"Wow…look at those tails…" The Omega said as if he was in dream like state, or a trance of total and undeniable love, watching their long wispy tails swish back and forth, push off any resistance to the soft breeze that blew across their bodies. "They look so soft…I wonder what they smell like…" Shakey sighed, sniffing the air but only getting the piney scent of the bush. His own tail flicked up and down like he had annoying insects flying around him.

From the angle he could just barely see the bluish stain of juice on the corner of Janice's muzzle; Reba's darker fur made it harder to distinguish but he could still tell the two apart somehow; he trained himself to distinguish her fur from the berry juice.

"It's amazing…I like them so much yet I know nothing about them…" The whole thing surprised him so much. Many nights he spent up and about, pacing around and thinking about Reba and Janice; how to make his move, how to actually go over and talk to them, but he could never get himself to do it. He hated himself for it, but he also considered this fact: either one of them could be involved with someone. Shakey's spine stiffened at the thought of them being involved with a male other than him.

Shakey shook the thought away and turned his attention back to the vegetarian wolves. It looked like they stopped eating because now they sat back and talked, their mouths still stained blue. That color stuck on Shakey so much it became his favorite color.

Now he wondered what they were saying; he couldn't get closer to hear, so he had to resort to just sitting there and listening as hard as he could. Janice said something that seemed to be funny because Reba was giggling like mad, which Janice joined within seconds. Shakey's ears swiveled like radar to pick up the conversation but he was unsuccessful.

"What could you girls be talking about…?" Shakey wondered quietly, staring at them with curious eyes. They could be talking about anything; berries, girly things, their mates… Shakey whined slightly.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Reba suddenly said, which made Shakey snap his jaw shut and remain perfectly still. Both females listened for another sound which they didn't get, much to Shakey's relief.

"No…I don't hear anything." Janice replied.

Reba shrugged her shoulders. "Must have been the wind." They went back to their conversation.

Shakey took that as his indication that he better skedaddle before he got into trouble. Reluctantly the smaller wolf backed away out of the shrub, getting a last glimpse of Reba and Janice, the last time of the day. He hated only watching them once a day but more than that and he could get careless.

"Man…why do I have to watch from afar…" Shakey sighed, pressing his ears against his head and turning from the bush. Before he would leave he listened to the soft laughter of the two females and it made him smile gently. "Maybe someday…I hope."

Shakey took a deep breath and looked up at the afternoon sun. The Alphas and Betas would be getting back with the food for the entire pack soon, and he didn't want to miss the best parts of the caribou; also, he wanted to hear how Humphrey's first hunt went.

Heh, maybe Humphrey could console him; after all, he had a mate now, the prettiest Alpha in the Western pack. Shakey took a single step forward, only to step in something wet and squishy. He stepped in a blueberry.

Ugh…the color blue…

**Well, what do you think? I hope you all like this. If it gets some attention I will continue it. And according to the summary, there will be a Shakey/Reba or Shakey/Janice lemon. Just wait to see the outcome.**

**-YamiMarik1994**


End file.
